


Evolution

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leo, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Turtlecest, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed started out innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If only they were mine.

Their first Lair wasn’t much. A large room that served as bedroom, living room, kitchen and training room, a simple wooden door that led to the broken water pipes that were used as the shower and a long, narrow corridor that branched out into the main sewer. It was home.

Leo was just dozing to the muffled sound of the dripping pipe when the blanket was lifted to accommodate the body that slid beneath it.

“What’re you doing?” Leo asked sleepily. “S’wrong?”

“There’s a spider’s nest in the corner above my pillow,” Raph muttered back with a shudder of disgust. “Shove over. I’m staying with you.”

Leo chuckled. Ignoring the other turtle’s responding growl, he reached out and snagged Raph’s arm, tugging him closer. “’Kay.”

He awoke the next morning to Mikey’s face just inches from his own, grin wide and eyes sparkling in amusement. 

“Why are you and Raphie in bed together, Leo?” Mikey asked cheerfully. “Were you afraid of the dark?”

“Only you’re scared of the dark, you big baby,” Raph grumbled before Leo could answer. He kicked hard at his youngest brother and sent him tumbling off the side of the bed. “Mind your business.”

Mikey jumped back up like a jack in the box, sporting a pout and teary eyes. “You’re so mean!”

“Baby,” Raph taunted again.

“Don’t be mean, Raph,” Leo scolded, unamused. “At least Mikey’s not afraid of bugs.”

“Yeah! So there!” Mikey stuck his tongue out at him, which Raph automatically did back.

Donnie chose that moment to drag himself passed them. Not one for mornings, the young, purple masked turtle looked like death warmed over. “Can’t you guys ever grow up?” he muttered.

“I doubt they will,” Leo sighed. 

He slid out of bed and followed his sibling, leaving Raph and Mikey still in their raspberry war.

Later that morning in an effort to gain his bed back, Leo pointed out Raph’s intruder to Master Splinter, who with an amused smile rid them of the arachnid and its baby nest. Leo thought that would put an end to his own interloper, but to his surprise that very night Raph was back.

“Splinter killed the spider,” he protested as his brother joined him again. “Go back to your own bed.”

Raph simply grunted in response and laid down, sharing Leo’s blue blanket and his pillow. He refused to leave and after a while of being ignored, Leo gave up and went to sleep too.

From then on it became something of a ritual. It didn’t happen every night, but still more often than not Raph would sneak out of his bed and into his eldest brother’s. Leo’s responding protests lasted for the first month, but after that he began to look forward to having a bedmate. He remembered when all of them were small and would sleep in a clump together. In all honestly he kind of missed the comfort of it sometimes, and he figured that Raph must too. 

It was better with just the two of them. Mikey was a notorious blanket hog, and Donnie liked to kick. The whole unspoken arrangement was nice. And then they hit puberty.

Now Leo was pretty sure that regular turtles don’t hit puberty; they just go from babies to adults. But since he and his brothers were mutants, puberty hit them like a train. He wasn’t really sure how his brothers felt about it (truth was that he really didn’t want to know), but as for himself he kind of freaked out a little the first time he woke up with a hard on.

It might not have bothered him so much if he hadn’t done it with Raph’s own hard dick against the back of Leo’s leg. He immediately tried to move away from it and bit back a whimper as the blanket slid across his own erection. Raph muttered something in his sleep, snagged Leo’s waist, and dragged him back so they were spooned. 

Leo’s body stiffened, his dick twitched, and he whimpered again. Raph nuzzled the back of his shell, still blissfully unaware, and much to Leo’s horror he started to _rock_ against him.

“Raphael,” Leo hissed, “wake up.”

His brother growled, tightened his hold, and moved his hips harder. Leo felt Raph’s erection as it slid just beneath the bottom edge of Leo’s shell to rub slid against his ass. His own swollen dick began to ache. With a sense of overwhelming guilt but powerless to stop himself, Leo took his length in hand and jerked himself off in time with the shove of his brother’s hips.

Raph’s breath sped up, he began to grunt, and just when Leo worried that someone would wake and hear them, his brother stilled and came all over Leo’s bottom and tail. It felt sticky and gross, but the husky, pleased groan that passed the other’s lips sent Leo over the edge; he bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed in an effort to keep silent as he came into his own hand.

“Leo?” Raph asked sleepily. “What the…?”

The emerald turtle paused, pulled back a little and looked beneath the blanket. He then yanked away like he’d been burned.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Shh!” Leo spun to face him and clamped his clean hand over the other’s mouth, keeping the other beneath the covers so Raph wouldn’t see it. “It’s… um… it’s okay,” he assured his immediately younger brother. It really wasn’t, but he couldn’t stand the ashamed look on Raph’s face. “You didn’t realize what you were doing.”

“Don’t tell,” Raph begged when Leo released his mouth. “I won’t do it again.”

“I won’t tell. But I don’t think you should spend the night in my bed anymore.”

Raph hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded. His expression was a mixture of shame, disappointment, and reluctant acceptance. 

For the next few weeks, the two brothers slept in their separate beds. The only interaction they had was during the day when they trained with Mikey and Donnie under Splinter’s supervision, and then when all four of them played and ate together. They never spoke of what happened. 

Leo was good with it the first couple of days, but as the relief wore off he slowly he started to have trouble sleeping. He’d gotten used to someone beside him. From the look of the dark circles beneath Raph’s eyes, visible those few times they were without their masks, he felt the same way. Leo could always hear his brother as he tossed and turned in the darkness as they had both attempted to be comfortable by themselves.

“Are you feeling alright, my sons?” Splinter asked them on several occasions. “You look exhausted.”

“We’re fine, Master Splinter,” Leo assured him.

“Mikey talks in his sleep,” Raph complained. “He keeps me up.”

“Hey!” Mikey protested indignantly. “At least I don’t snore!”

That had turned into a full-blown argument, which led to Raph tackling Mikey, and Splinter’s attention was immediately taken by the two squabbling youths. Leo was never more grateful.

After a few more nights of restlessness, Leo couldn’t take it anymore. He kicked aside his blanket and left his bed to climb in beside Raph. Instead of the protest he expected, his brother turned towards him and eagerly pulled Leo close. They arranged themselves with Leo’s shell to Raph’s plastron and were asleep within moments.

It was early that morning, much too early for any of his family to be awake, when Leo half awoke, took hold of his erection and began to stroke himself. It had been going on for so long already even when he’d been by himself that he didn’t even think about it anymore; the action was as natural as breathing. It wasn’t until a second hand slowly, tentatively, joined his own that Leo nearly jumped off the bed.

He’d forgotten about his brother.

“R-Raph,” he protested nervously, “don’t..”

“Quiet, Leo,” Raph breathed back, low and sinful in his ear. His hand brushed Leo’s aside and then returned, fingers wrapped around the leaf green turtle’s erection. “I want to try this.”

Leo’s protest turned into a whimper as his brother began to slowly stroke his dick, fingers rubbing in all the right places as he caressed him from root to tip. Behind him, Raph’s own hips began to slowly rock back and forth against Leo’s ass like that night so long ago. The only difference was this time his brother was fully aware of what he was doing.

It was the most amazing thing Leo had ever felt. They both came almost simultaneously, Raph’s name on his lips, and his own name on his brother’s.

While Raph was the first to touch, Leo took it to the next level. They had been jerking each other off almost nightly for several months before Leo felt brave enough to try something new. As Raph reached for him, he shook his head and pulled back. He quickly soothed the flash of hurt in his brother’s eyes with a smile and then shifted down beneath the blanket. 

At the first touch of his tongue to Raph’s dick he heard his brother gasp. His hands immediately clasped the back of Leo’s head and his shoulder, instinctively tugging as Leo tentatively took the tip of Raph’s swollen length into the depths of his mouth. He imagined he was eating a popsicle, a rare but much beloved treat, and treated Raph as such. He alternated between licking and sucking, the soft grunts and churrs that Raph emitted like music to his ears.

He wasn’t ready for the rush of come into his mouth and Leo pulled back, shoving the blanket of off is head as he coughed. Raph pulled him close, rubbing his brother’s shell as they both panted softly, terrified that their family heard them. When no one stirred, Leo left the bed to get a drink of water. Upon his return he and Raph snuggled back together and went to sleep.

The thrill of their actions and the chance of getting caught had quickly become addicting. Soon they spent their nights touching, stroking, sucking and kissing. Each time was exciting and amazing.

Raph pushed it further.

“Lay on your front,” he whispered to Leo one night.

Leo did as he was told, stomach fluttering nervously as he wondered what his brother had in mind. His hands grasped the sheet as a warm finger slid tentatively beneath his tail. “Don’t go back there,” he protested, suddenly frightened. “That’s nasty, Raph!”

“Shhh! It’s fine,” Raph replied softly. “I saw it on tv!”

“What the heck kind of shows are you watching?” Leo instinctively tried to pull back as that finger attempted to push inside of him. “That’s weird!”

“The kind that are on late at night,” Raph sounded proud of himself. “Just hold still.”

His finger left, but before Leo could relax it was back, wet and insistent. Leo buried his face in his pillow and bit the fabric, fighting back a whimper as Raph managed to get the digit inside of him. It moved back and forth, rubbing and swirling, and Leo wasn’t sure whether to pull away or shove into it.

His tail began to twitch uncontrollably, knees spread against the mattress. The sounds of his grunts were muffled against the pillow as Raph continued to explore, shoving a second finger in after a little while.

“It’s so tight in there,” he muttered in awe. “You're sucking me right in. Hey, do you think I could fit?”

“Fit what?” Leo raised his head to glare at him over his shoulder. “You’re already in!”

Raph gave him an exasperated look. “I mean my dick, stupid. That’s what they did next on tv.”

“Did they enjoy it?”

“Definitely.”

Leo hesitated. Now that the feel of Raph’s fingers wasn’t so surprising anymore, it felt kind of good. Everything they had done so far felt good. So maybe this would, too? He kind of wanted to find out.

“Okay,” he agreed.

Before the word even completely left his mouth, Raph was grinning happily. He pulled his fingers free and surged forward, shoving his erection inside Leo so fast they tumbled forward onto the bed.

Leo whimpered, squished beneath his brother’s bulk and invaded painfully. “Ow, ow.. not so hard,” he hissed. “It hurts!”

“Sorry!” Raph muttered back, moving up a bit so he wasn’t completely on top of the other turtle. Once situated, he began to eagerly rock and thrust, instantly addicted to the feel. “Oh… oh yeah that feels amazing…”

Leo didn’t get what was so great about it. He inched from side to side, just trying to get some kind of comfort as Raph pleasured himself. Might as well just attempt to wait it out.

Suddenly, Raph gave a particularly deep, hard thrust, and Leo saw stars. He gasped, spread his legs wider, and realized what the heck made that so fantastic. 

“Uhn…” he breathed, lowering his hips a bit and arching his shell. “That’s… God…. It’s _good_ …”

“Told ya,” Raph panted. He gripped Leo’s sides hard, pounding inside him so roughly he almost forgot to be quiet. Raph forced himself to slow a bit, stopping just before his hips touched Leo’s to avoid the sound of their bodies slapping together. “Can I come inside you?”

Leo made a face. He remembered the feel of Raph’s semen on his skin, and how it felt when it was in his mouth. He wasn’t sure he wanted that in his ass. Then again, it would be less messy on the bed at least. The stains were getting hard to hide. “I.. I guess…” he ventured.

He’d just finished answering when Raph stilled, shoved them down to the mattress, and flooded Leo’s passage with his sticky come. Leo’s hips automatically rocked against the bed, his own climax making his body shudder as he released beneath himself.

They panted into the darkness, Raph churring as he rubbed his face against Leo’s shell. “I’m so doing that again.”

“Get off,” Leo grunted. He fought back a whimper as Raph’s flaccid length slid from his body with a wet sploosh. “Ugh… that was no less messy than usual,” he whined.

“Did you honestly expect it to be?” Raph smirked. “I thought Mikey was the slow one.”

“Can we not talk about our brothers right now?” Especially when Leo could still hear them sleeping, blissfully unaware of what just happened. “Get up; we’re going into your bed.”

It was bad enough that Leo had to get up even earlier to clean the sheets again. He was not going to sleep in the wet spot, too.

“Yes, dear,” Raph snickered as slipped into his own bed.

“I’m so going to kick your ass tomorrow during training.”

“Yeah? Well I’m going to fuck yours tomorrow night. I think I’ve got the winner out of that deal.”

Leo punched his brother’s shoulder, hard, then settled next to him with an annoyed huff. “I hope we get a new Lair someday. I want my own damn room…”


End file.
